Daddy's Little Angel
by Ms. Videl Son
Summary: OneShot. The boy could have her heart, but he couldn’t take the love she’d already given her daddy. Post-Buu, mild GhVi.


**Title:** Daddy's Little Angel  
**Disclaimer:** Who really _wants _to own Mr. Satan, anyway? I don't dislike him, or anything, but I also refuse to take him in large doses...  
**Rating:** G ( K ) – Totally work/parentsafe. So safe that you might as well wear it as padding.  
**Spoilers:** Maybe your appetite. This story is pretty sappy...

**Summary: **OneShot. The boy could have her heart, but he couldn't take the love she'd already given her daddy. Post-Buu, mild GhVi.

Man...I actually kinda wish _my_ dad cared this much about who I date.

* * *

It was hard watching his little angel grow up into a woman. It wasn't so much that she was (a little) taller, or that her pigtails were finally and suddenly gone without fair and proper notice, or even that there was now one week a month during which she irrationally hated his guts. It was more because she was independent now, making her own decisions and mistakes without consulting him first. The latest, and possibly most disturbing, of which was the addition of a _boyfriend_ to her list of favorite people.

"You're lucky," a fellow father and athletic trainer had reassured him once, slapping him on the back with a loud guffaw at the expense of his paternal anguish. "At least _yours _isn't dating some punk! You should see the one _mine_ has been sneaking around with lately..."

It was true; his sweetums had chosen a "nice boy" to call her own, not that it made him feel much better. Either way, she still spent more and more time away from home and in the company of that...that _boy_.

Had he not seen samesaid boy in action at the tournament and on the battlefield in defense of the planet, he would have felt relieved that she had chosen "that skinny kid," as he had been initially fond of calling him, for a love interest. He could have confidently and defiantly enforced his rule about "no weaklings" and that would have been that.

Unless, of course, the boy chose to fight for her. _That_ would have turned out to be embarrassing, at best. It might have even been poetic justice, from the right perspective.

With so much evidence of the boy's overwhelming strength laid at his feet, however, he had been hard pressed to find an objection to the bookworm's request to date his daughter. How did someone – even a father with the best intentions – say no to a kid who had enough power in his little finger to crumble his whole empire (both literally and figuratively)?

Alas, he had been forced to give his consent. Now, his widdle snookie pumpkin and that weird alien kid were an _item_. Worse, she seemed to like _him_ better than _daddy_.

What was a father to do when his daughter, his precious and beautiful _baby_, had another man in her life? Jealousy was easy and natural...acceptance not so much.

In another few minutes, she would be going out with him again. Leaving home and forgetting about her poor, lonely, heartbroken father...did it get any worse?

"Dad?"

Oh, his sweet little angel was calling him! "Yes, sweetheart?"

"I'm leaving now. I'll be back by midnight."

Over his dead body. "Ten."

"Dad...it's _Friday_."

"...Ten-thirty." He was such a softie.

"Eleven."

"Ten-thirty. And tell that..._boy_ of yours that there'll be hell to pay if you're even five minutes late!"

Defiant little spitfire that she was, she planted herself in front of his chair, hands fisted on her hips. Oh, Lord of Lords...she was wearing a_ skirt_ for this kid! That meant she was in love with him, didn't it?

"_Dad_!" she complained, growling at him. That tone _hurt_ Daddy. "We don't even have training in the morning! Why can't I stay out until eleven?"

"Because...," What sounded like a good, valid reason? "Because I _said so_, that's why!"

The eyes his genetic code had given her narrowed. "That's not fair," she countered, bending down to his seated level to look him straight in the eye. "I'm _seventeen_, Dad, I should be able to stay out past ten-thirty."

Unable to bear the powerful disdain for his authority in her glare any longer, he turned his head to the side and responded with a stubborn huff. "You didn't mind it before you started dating that skinny punk," he griped, half-hoping he sounded as bitter as he felt.

A few tense seconds passed before anything else happened. When something did, the world suddenly felt as if it were in its natural order once again.

"You win," she agreed, pulling her lips away from his cheek. He chanced a glance in her direction, brows still furrowed in case it was all a trick, and was surprised to see her smiling at him. She even looked apologetic. "I'll tell Gohan-kun that I need to be back early."

"I'll be waiting," he promised.

Her smile stretched a couple of centimeters. "I know. I'll be back soon."

"Have fun, sweetheart."

"I will. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Videl," he said, listening to the door shut behind her on her way out.

Maybe she loved this boyfriend of hers, too, maybe not. Maybe she had even told him so and they were planning their future behind his back. Maybe he was just being paranoid, but...at least, for tonight, she was coming home early. Just for him.

The boy could have her heart, but he couldn't take the love she'd already given her daddy.

**Author's Notes:** You know what's funny? I used to hate Mr. Satan with the fiery passion of a thousand suns, but I find myself thinking of him with a weird sort of affection lately. Sure, he lies, cheats and steals other warrior's glory, but...er, I forgot where I was going with that **n.n**;

Just kidding. Seriously, I feel bad for the guy knowing that he has to give his only daughter away to somebody worlds stronger and more skilled than himself. A half-_alien_, at that. It's got to be hard letting go of your only child in the first place, but when she decides that she wants to date someone that's not even fully human...well, I can sympathize.

Sadly, I don't think my dad cares this much, so I really have no idea if fathers with daughters feel this way. It's all conjecture on my part. I still feel like should be saving this for father's day, though...huh.

Not sure if I even like this story much, but I did my best to make Mr. Satan sound halfway human. Hope I did good.

Hey, out of curiosity, does anyone out there know the origin of the title pun?

Un-beta'd (though I did edit it a bit; if you've read this before and can guess what I've changed, you get a cookie HINT: Look at the dialogue between Mr. Satan and Videl).

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) .**_

– _Who's your daddy? GohanVidel_

(I'll bet the tagline makes sense _now_, don't it? If not, there's an explanation about it in the second chapter of "Scooby Z.")


End file.
